


Check Yes Juliet

by heyitslee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitslee/pseuds/heyitslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Phan/HSAU(if you squint) Songfic based on Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd  
> Disclaimer from Sept 2017: I don't ship phan anymore, and this thing was written quite a while before it was ever posted on here. However, I still think it's a pretty nice fic so it can stay up and I won't orphan it because I think it's important to see what I used to write so I can improve on it. Hold onto my roots, so to speak. So enjoy! Just know that it's not really indicative of my style anymore.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

 

He stood outside Phil's house was looking up at the window he was sure was his. Was he sure he wanted to do this? The question spun around his head, enticing fears of rejection paired with daydreams of their possible future - together.

The rain was making all the effort he put into straightening his hair count for nothing as it returned to its natural wavy state.

 

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

 

There were some pebbles on the street, and he stared at them, wondering if he should...but what if he got the wrong window? Knowing himself, he'd probably do that, and the embarrassment would be mortifying, not to mention both their parents would kill him.

"Dan?" He looked up at his name being called and saw the ebony-haired boy leaning out of his window. He couldn't help a grin spreading across his face as his eyes ran over the features he knew and loved. This blog was definitely worth everything they had been through.

"Stay there, I'm coming down," Phil said after a while of silence. He turned away from his window, but as it shut, Dan saw a light turn on in another room.

 

_Lace up your shoes (Eh-oh, eh-oh, oh)_

_Here's how we do_

 

The door opened and Phil ran out, a worried look on his face and a bag in his hand. He held his other hand outstretched, and Dan grabbed it as they ran.

 

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

 

Dan led them down road after road, twisting and turning to get the best lead they could. They stopped in an alleyway, breaths appearing before them in a mist, but soon heard the voices of Phil's parents.

 

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

 

"This is the last time you go near my son, Howell!" The voice rang out, clear in the foggy night air. He had heard similar words countless times in the past few months, when they had been caught together.

 

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

 

Once, Phil had got so scared by their threats, he pretended to hate to Dan so his parents would stop looking at him like he was an abomination. It broke both of their hearts, and Phil couldn't even keep it up for a week.

 

_Run, baby, run_

 

Dan turned to Phil and grabbed his arm again, looking straight into his eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" Phil nodded, still quite breathless.

 

_Forever we'll be_

 

"We won't have to be apart ever again." Phil smiled at the thought of it. He moved his arm so he was holding hands with Dan.

"Ready to run one last time?" Dan grinned. They walked to the edge of the alleyway, still just out of sight.

And then, they ran.

 

_You and me_


End file.
